Sobre verdades
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Mikazuki guarda muchos secretos, entre ellos el origen de las espadas y el futuro que protegen a ciegas.


**_"Sobre verdades"_**

 ** _Disclaimer_**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son de _**DMM & Nitroplus.**_ La historia e ideas sobre este fanfic son mías, influenciadas por allá en el grupo de Touken Ranbu Latinoamérica. Este fanfic participa en la actividad de Twitter **_#tkrb69min_** con el tema de TouSou, es una idea combinada, entre la pelea de Kogitsunemaru y Mikazuki en el musical y la plática que tiene Mikazuki y Yamanbagiri en el Stage.

* * *

 ** _"El hombre prefiere que se digan cien mentiras acerca de él, a que se divulgue una sola verdad que desee tener oculta."_**

 _(Johnson, Samuel)_

* * *

Yamanbagiri sigue ahí, de pie, esperando una respuesta de la Tenka Goken que parece sonreír sin la mínima preocupación. Está mal, porque las palabras que él dice siguen resonando en su cabeza.

"Debes ser fuerte para que esta ciudadela pueda superar problemas más grandes en un futuro."

No es una paranoia, está seguro.

Sabe que Mikazuki habla como si conociera los próximos movimientos del ejército de regresión, como si supiera algo y las verdaderas razones del por qué están peleando a lado de la Saniwa para preservar un mundo que desconocen por completo.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú, Mikazuki?

El silencio viene una vez más, acompañado esta vez de una risa que le empieza a hartar y pronto convierte todos los sentimientos dentro de él en desesperación por respuestas. Yamanbagiri quiere ayudar a Sayo; ser un mejor secretario y el más problemático siempre es Munechika, la última vez recibió el rumor de que hubo una pelea entre Kogitsunemaru y Mikazuki; casi por las mismas razones por las que estaban parados ahí. — ¡Oi! — Lo llama una vez más, subiendo el tono de voz mientras amenaza con desenvainar la katana.

La Tachi no hace más que detenerse a saborear la bebida que tiene entre manos, cerrar los ojos y soltar un hálito de desesperanza antes de asegurarse de que el Amo no está cerca. — ¿Cuál historia es la que proteges tú, Yamanbagiri?

— La que la Saniwa desea que protejamos, dejate de rodeos y contesta.— El detalle que se le va, le causa cierta incomodidad.

— ¿Y esa es la versión correcta? — Mikazuki está muy hablador, en momentos así es cuando todos deberían aprovechar.— Hm. ¿No crees que el ejército de regresión merece una oportunidad para cambiar la historia?

— Esto no es ningún juego, Mikazuki. La historia que conocemos podría ser distinta. — El miedo es el peor enemigo, la media luna acierta y la Manba no despega los ojos azules del cuerpo celeste*.

— Tal vez la Saniwa la cambió antes de que nos diéramos cuenta.— Con oraciones sueltas y sin respuestas Yamanbagiri se frustra, aprieta los dientes y toma el cuello de la ropa contraria. — Siempre hacemos lo que podemos cuando vamos al pasado.

No hay duda, después de esperar otro largo silencio en la espera de que continúe hablando por fin empieza a dudar, a cambiar el sentimiento de la frustración por la curiosidad misma.

— Las memorias antes de adquirir esta forma humana han sido borradas. — La historia debe de acabar, el saniwa debe de impedir que la información clasificada sea escuchada por otra espada más. Mikazuki fue el primero, en llegar y adquirir ese cuerpo mucho antes de que los iniciales fueran escogidos. — Ya nadie recuerda cuando intentaba, junto al ejército de regresión, cambiar la historia para darle otro futuro a la humanidad.

Los dedos de Kunihiro tiemblan, abrumado por la cantidad de información y los pasos se alejan hasta que logra cubrirse el rostro con la tela. Hay combates que sigue reviviendo en sueños: Es Kashuu atacandolo antes de que una voz lo llame y él acuda junto con un resplandor y miles de flores de cerezo alrededor. Antes él vio un loto blanco, a su herrero y el aliento se lo quitó la ciudad en ruinas que reconoció como la ciudadela en muchos años más adelante.

Son memorias selladas, imágenes que no deberían de ver y lágrimas que suelta por primera vez cuando las convicciones vacilan.

Pero hay otra cosa que lo perturba; la inquietud que lo hace subir el rostro y ver la media luna con un resplandor azul* alrededor le hace quitar credibilidad a las palabras. Es imposible que la saniwa haga aquello. Piensa, toma la katana y desenvaina frente a la Tenka Goken.

— ¿Dónde está Mikazuki Munechika?— El misterio sigue sin resolverse, porque Sayo llega y la conversación tiene que darse por concluida.

Yamanbagiri no puede confiar en esa espada.

* * *

Cuerpo celeste* refiriéndose a Mikazuki como la Luna.

Resplandor azul* Es la misma aura del ejército de regresión.


End file.
